


Being Bored and Killing Demons

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, I don't know what to do with my depression right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea what I'm going to title this story, but whatever. Depression is terrible, man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Bored and Killing Demons

Dante is out somewhere, but who knows where he ran off to?

Trish is too busy getting pissed over his mess and his diet.

Lady is also too busy getting pissed over him not paying her debt.

Trish told Lady, "Let's go and have some fun."

They got in the car and left a note Dante's desk that says that they'll be back.

They saw some demons along the way on their nice drive.

It turned out that there's nine of them.

They got themselves to go take care of them, but they noticed that Dante is there too.

They managed to beat the living crap out of seven of them, but now let's focus on Dante.

He took out two of them since Trish took out four and Lady took out three.

Time for the victory dance!


End file.
